


Through a Dark Lens: The Strange Case of Dr. Pavel.

by RamLama



Series: Through a Dark Lens [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamLama/pseuds/RamLama
Summary: Something strange lurks in the Harcourt Estate. When violent tragedy leaves Mika Briggs, Assistant Director to the estate's museum, in charge of the collection, she is forced to delve into the hidden histories and cosmic horrors contained in it.
Through a Dark Lens is a series written by David A. Davis, creator of the Cosmic Dash webcomic. I'm the illustrator and editor. Each installment ends in a poll to determine what happens next. After a chapter is finished, we revise it from being illustrated text to being comic pages.





	

 

 


End file.
